


Various Short Fics for Fic Promptly (Torchwood)

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for the Fic Promptly community on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "He was seeking immortality, which is a terrible thing to seek. It is not seeking anything, but rather avoiding the unavoidable." (The Night Circus, p 380)

**Author's Note:**

> This was orignally from a set that also included [Sea Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/434833) and [No Sun For You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438333).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie.

1.  
Before Suzie Costello was eighteen, she had lost all her grandparents as well as her mother. 

She swore to herself that she would find a way to cheat death and live forever, something her mother and her grandparents failed at.

2.  
Suzie swore war against her abusive father as soon as she was fully grown. She learned about guns while she was at uni. She planned to shoot her father in the head.

Much to Suzie's chagrin, the day she planned to shoot her father was also the day he learned about his assassination attempt. 

3.  
Working in Torchwood with a boss who only cared whether she showed up to work or not, a former NHS doctor who was drunk and crying over the loss of his fiancee, another quiet co-worker (who was also a technological genius and the only other attentive worker on the job) and someone the boss hired as a fuck toy allowed Suzie to hide her obsessions of immortality from them. She also discovered that, if she used a glove and a knife that fell from the Rift together, she could use the lives of other animals and humans to extend her life, even if she was already dead.

By the time her beloved Resurrection Glove was destroyed, Suzie never learned to cope with her own death. 

Now she's sitting in the darkness she despises with no chance of returning to the living. And she is miserable.


	2. Torchwood/Doctor Who, author's choice, snow in Cardiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, Jack, Doctor.

Gwen and Jack were standing in the Plass.

"It's snowing in Cardiff. The skies were clear just five minutes ago," Gwen said.

"The Doctor must be here. It always unexpectedly snows in Cardiff when he's around." Jack shrugged. "I'd take you to him, but we have things we need to do. Let's go back inside, Gwen."

Gwen sighed. "Cardiff--the only city in the UK where you can't take a rest break outside in winter and not be afraid of it snowing."


	3. Any, Any, Can we just schedule bi-weekly fucks and bypass all the bullshit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie/Owen.

(Owen Harper) You come over whenever you're horny or you're upset or you've made up some reason to fuck me. Can we just schedule bi-weekly fucks and bypass all the bullshit?

(Suzie Costello) Sorry, lambikins, I AM on a schedule. If I put you in my schedule, you wouldn't get fucked for months.

(Owen Harper) Bollocks.


	4. Any, any: (see chapter notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any, any, "Every two seconds, somewhere in the world, a child dies of starvation. That means every two seconds, there is a story where the main character dies. That's a lot of horrible stories. So if my death looks like a sad story to someone else, I hope those people will use their imagination to think of all the children who don't get special deaths." (Bokurano, ch 50). (Jack.)

Hey, I'm Jack Harkness. You might know me from Torchwood. Over my life, I've died thousands of times. I know every death of mine can be traumatic. But, hey, instead of thinking about how sad or grotesque my deaths can be, why not think of the kids that don't die as frequently or as dramatically as I do? Think of the children starving to death or dying of disease. As much as I don't like it, I'll always come back. Those children won't.


	5. Author’s Choice, Author’s Choice, Nobody knew that they had another personality who spent most of their time writing fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [filled here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/121447.html?thread=5792359#cmt5792359)
> 
> Tosh. Rating: All ages.

Toshiko Sato seemed too busy for leisurely pursuits. She was always working on some piece of tech for Torchwood, maintaining and updating the Mainframe, working about a report about her progress to UNIT, and participating in missions for Torchwood.

When she did have downtime, she wrote Professionals fanfiction. She managed to even escape the scorn usually reserved for Owen's reading of comic books when he was supposed to be working. 

Most of the time Tosh's secret fanfiction life went smoothly. She'd send her work to a beta, clean her work up, and post to her LiveJournal fic community.

Usually posting went smoothly. LiveJournal being LiveJournal, however, made posting fanfiction unpredictable. Sometimes her entries wouldn't post. Sometimes moderators lost her work. Sometimes she'd have to deal with Russian spambots posting spam comments and trolls telling Tosh that "she suked." 

Tosh would quietly groan to herself, return to work on her Pros fanfiction, and wait for the next challenge standing in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "suked" is intentionally spelled wrong.


End file.
